The S Word
by Gothicragdoll
Summary: As a result of Nick being a fox and Judy being a bunny, The new mayor of Zootopia asks Chief Bogo to help the new assistant mayor observe Officer Hopps and Wilde in action and to report back to her what they see.


The "S" Word

"I'm sorry, but why are you here again?" Bogo tried to ask as respectful as possible. The mammal that sat before him, a Zebra, was the assistant to the new major, a Lioness by the name of Amelia Spencer. The Zebra was a young male called Brighton Ross. The Zebra was an uptight yes-man, who probably was the teacher's pet and was someone's brother in-law and that is how he got the job in the first place. There was no way this guy could stand on his own, but he must know how to play politics and move up and down the scale as he pleased. Or he just knew the right mammals in order to achieve his goals. He was probably a mama's boy too. Always got what he wanted regardless of how.

Except with Chief Bogo. He knew this type of mammal and he couldn't stand them. Not in a million years was he going to let that cheesy smile get his way…so long as whatever the mayor requested was full-filled, but nothing more. The Zebra displayed a smugness that would rival Wilde's smirk and snark and it infuriated Bogo. Even the fox couldn't irritate him this much.

"Mayor Spencer wants to know more about Zootopia's dynamic duo and how their partnership is progressing. Everyone is watching the two mammals. They're practically house hold names now. Every child, no matter the species, wants to be them when they grew up. They're Zootopia's most eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette. You could almost call them Zootopia's darlings, if you will, Chief Bogo. The mayor simply wants to make sure she has a contingency plan if…"

Knowing exactly what the Zebra was implying, Bogo decided he was going to use Wilde's propensity for subtle disrespect with this Zebra. "Are you accusing my officers of being unprofessional, Mr. Ross?"

"No, no, Chief Bogo. They're seemingly perfect." The Zebra flashed that stupid smile again. Bogo wanted nothing more than to smack it off this mammal's face. "As a result…of their delicate aptitude…the mayor would like to have a report on how the two get along behind the scenes."

"If my officers are 'seemingly perfect' then why does the mayor feel the need to check up on them at all? What is this really about, Mr. Ross?" Bogo wanted to hear the Zebra say it out loud.

He wanted the hotshot Zebra to accuse Officer Hopps and Wilde's partnership of being precarious. Granted, the two could use a little more discipline and Bogo certainly lets them both get away with too much…and it didn't matter because they alternated daily who was worse behaved. Maybe even hourly. He should have known the day Officer Hopps petitioned for Wilde to be her partner he'd have nothing but headaches from then on.

They were efficient and competent when working together and that is the only reason they got away with it. Also, Hopps was too cute for her own good. Bogo should feel bad for having such a species-insensitive feeling towards the small bunny, but he did. As for Wilde, the fox was charismatic in a way that screamed conman, which Bogo chose to overlook and still chooses to do so because he has been able to accomplish things the ZPD only dreamed of when it came to Zootopia's underworld proceedings. He was useful…and charismatic. That damned fox. He cursed the day he allowed the fox to back talk him and forced him to let Hopps keep her badge. He was also grateful to them both for that. As much as he was loathed to admit it. All those headaches were his fault in the end.

"Be straight with me." The Cape buffalo said simply.

The Zebra sighed and it was all Bogo could to do keep from smirking in triumph. "They're a bunny and a fox. That's got to be some cause for concern. Mayor Spencer wants to make sure nothing goes south with these two and she needs to know what to do if their partnership ends badly. The media will have a field day and it will make both administrations look like fools. She wants to prevent that. I am here simply to observe them at work…maybe ask a few nonchalant questions and report back to her what I see…maybe even every so often. We can't let this get out of hand."

Bogo almost scoffed at the Zebra. Hopps and Wilde will catch what is going on fast…and because it is Wilde…the two will figure out how to put on a show for the assistant. Bogo could just picture how they'd embarrass him now. He inwardly sighed. This was not going to go over well…but it was still Hopps and Wilde. Even if their little hustle on the poor Zebra didn't go over well they'd find a way to ensure they remain partners. He can feel a headache coming on.

"I see." He said allowing some amusement seep through in his voice. The Zebra caught it, but said nothing. "And what kind of questions are you going to ask of my officers? I will not let them be…"

"I assure you of my utmost professionalism, Chief Bogo." The Zebra looked resentful of the accusation. There…see how he liked it.

"I acknowledge that." Bogo said. He stood up from his chair in the office. "I believe Hopps and Wilde are at their desk filing some paperwork for their latest case. The string of high-end jewelry store robberies. I'm sure you heard all about it."

The Zebra's pep revived itself quickly and he returned to his egotistical demeanor. "Ah, yes. I did hear about that. Congratulations to the ZPD for another victory against crime."

"Yes…thank you." Bogo found he was dancing in Wilde territory with his near sarcasm today. Was this how the fox viewed all authoritative figures…or mammals who just annoyed him all together? He'd have to thank the fox for being such a bad influence on him. Probably not. Wouldn't want to give him any mislead ideas. "Right this way. I'll take you to them myself."

"Thank you, Chief Bogo." The Zebra said. "I appreciate the courtesy." The mammal clearly expected it. Bogo bit his tongue. The sooner the assistant could observe Hopps and Wilde, the sooner he could leave.

Bogo silently prayed that whatever the two were doing…it was at least work oriented. All he needed was for this Zebra to catch them goofing off and misbehaving. He'd have the mayor in here trying to separate the two within the hour…and hell hath no fury like Hopps and Wilde scorned. It wouldn't turn out well for anyone. He knew them well enough to know that. He was about to open the door when the Zebra spoke again. This time in a sincere serious manner…which only made Bogo angrier with the mammal.

"We just need to make sure that they are acting appropriately." He said. "Due to their specie's history, we need to know how it does affect their relationship and that it doesn't put a strain on their partnership and by extension their work."

This is the second time he's had to keep from scoffing at the Zebra. If he had seen how fiercely Wilde defended Hopps back when the Night Howler case was active he would never question their devotion. And vice versa. He had never seen anyone protect a fox with such intensity as the little officer bunny did. It was evident in every action they took. Who would have thought?

"Of course, Mr. Ross." Chief Bogo said pleasantly.

They walked down the hall and Bogo could hear his heart in his beat in his chest the closer they got. He opened the door to the room that was set up for all the ZPD officers to have a place to complete their paperwork only to freeze the second he heard those voices. He wanted nothing more than to rush the Zebra out of the ZPD precinct, but the damage was done. He heard what was being said.

"You called me the "S" word!" Wilde gasped with sincere horror.

It had to be sincere. Even Bogo knew how that ugly word deeply affected the red fox. He had seen firsthand Officer Wilde being insulted with the word and the brief crestfallen look on his officer's face haunts the hardened Chief to this day. However, he was also in disbelief that Hopps would call her dearest friend such a word and mean it maliciously, but the fox didn't seem to perceive it in jest. This made Bogo feel slightly sick.

The Zebra looked at the chief sharply, but turned back to listen.

"I can't believe you would dare call me that." The fox said clearly in emotional pain. Bogo could picture Wilde dramatically grabbing his chest where his heart would be. "I have never been sweet a day in my life."

Bogo left out a breath of relief…and he was glad to say the Zebra turned to look at him in confusion. He nodded smugly towards the team. He enjoyed having his turn of reveling in triumph over this phony mongrel. Wilde and Hopps came through even when they had no idea they were being put on trial.

"Oh, come on. You are sweet." Hopps said teasingly. She knew what she was doing and it served to agitate the fox more.

"Carrots!" He whined.

"No, Nick." Suddenly Hopps was sincere. "You are a sweetheart. Whether you want to admit it or not. However, your secret is safe with me, you cold hearted…" The bunny officer trailed off.

"You can't even think of an insult can you?" Wilde said with a slight laugh and smirked at his partner. He crossed his arms over his chest in his signature smug stance while sitting in his chair at the desk.

The two voyeurs saw Officer Hopps shrug. "So, sue me. You put me in a mood when you helped out that old woman today…sweet fox."

The red fox groaned at being called 'sweet' again. "That's the problem…I don't think she was an old woman…let me rephrase that. I don't think she was just any old woman. I think she hustled me."

"What?" Hopps asked in confusion.

"You notice the paper work, right?' he asked in a serious voice that almost scared Bogo. He never saw the red fox serious once since the day he started working there…since before he started working there.

Hopps looked down at the file before her and nodded silently. Now Bogo was extremely interested in what they were actually talking about. This was the case that was blasted all over the news. All these high-end jewelry stores were being robbed and as a result of these store's patrons being extremely powerful mammals in Zootopia there was a lot of stress put on the ZPD to catch the criminals fast. It was also all over the news that this was solved yesterday.

"Yes, I did." She said in a concerned tone.

Wilde sat back in his chair exasperated. "Finnick's right. I'm slipping. Judy, this is a five mammal job." The fox cursed. "I should have known that right away."

"We only have three in custody." Hopps said acknowledging the use of her real name on Wilde's part.

"Bingo. And unfortunately…this means we have a problem." Wilde said. "The old woman is helping the other two. We were being cased to see how much we actually knew this morning." Wilde sighed.

"So, where do we start, Officer Wilde?" Hopps asked looking at her partner for guidance that Bogo was sure wasn't real. She had to just be humoring him.

Wilde's ears perked up and a devious smile spread across his face. "I'd say the local senior center in the same area we were in today, but I have a feeling that the local bar right across it would be a better place to start. I hear they decorated the place so it looks like how bars use to look like 50 years ago and mainly elderly mammals who participate at the senior center go there...as well as the unsavory characters who's grandmother required my assistance today."

The smile on Wilde's face changed into a sweet smile that would have fooled Bogo himself if he didn't know Wilde better.

Hopps shut the case file. "Well, okay then. It looked like we better get going."

"Sounds like a plan." Wilde said. "Do you think we should tell Bogo…or should we just surprise him?"

Hopps gave her partner a sharp look. "We're telling Bogo."

"Okay." Wilde conceded outing his hands up. Both officers started to get up.

"It's a good thing you caught that." She said grabbing her carrot pen that Wilde stole from evidence to give back to her. Bogo let it go because they made good use of it. Even if they had to find loopholes legally to use it.

"Doing the paperwork just got me thinking." The red fox said somewhat bitterly.

"Hey, you caught it." Hopps encouraged her partner. "And before they could regroup and strike again." She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. Wilde patted her hand on his arm and nodded.

This was good. Bogo could have kissed them both for public display of affection (despite it not being of a romantic nature…he hoped) to add to brownie points they'd get with the Zebra to report back to the mayor. They were good and in the clear. The Zebra couldn't say anything negative about his unlikely team of officers. Unbeknownst to them, the fox and the rabbit performed their jobs well in that moment; admitting a mistake, correcting it (showing how despite missing one piece how quickly they moved to fix it.), using team work and being respectful and endearing towards each other. It was what they needed to put the Zebra and the Lioness in their places. The mayor had no true reason for concern and this unwittingly helped the fox and the rabbit's cause. He was about to say something when he froze in horror.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."


End file.
